Articles such as medical instruments and the like are usually sterilized in a sterilization machine, such as an autoclave, in which the articles are exposed to high-pressure saturated steam for a relatively brief interval. Unless the articles are to be used immediately and in close proximity to the autoclave, it is desirable to sterilize the articles while they are inside a sterilization container. Once the sterilization process is complete, the medical instruments may be housed within the sterilization container until they are used for a medical procedure. To ensure a safe medical environment, medical staff must ensure that the medical instruments are fully sterilized and that the sterilization container hasn't become contaminated since the sterilization process. However, it is difficult if not impossible to tell when a sterilized container has subsequently been opened, thereby rendering any medical instruments inside contaminated and unfit for a medical procedure.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.